Winter Heaven
by Parhelion Princess
Summary: AU. Celebrating her very first Christmas in this hell was the last thing Yui expected. Add in the roller-coaster of emotions, ten sadistic vampires and insane ideas; Yui knows she's up for a bloody Christmas. Can she survive, especially when she learns that love is somehow involved in this? Sakamakis x Yui x Mukamis
1. In Preparation for the First Christmas

**A/N:** _**Okay, umm, so this is my first story, and a Christmas themed one at that XD I know Christmas and Diabolik Lovers doesn't kinda fit but I had to get this idea off my mind. Expect this fic to be quite fluffy but of course the usual themes are still there so be warned. The plot is also loosely based on the More, Blood game so please expect some spoilers ahead and of course, the appearance of the Mukami Brothers. Anyways, this is just the prologue, I'll update it if you think it's worth updating XD. I hope you enjoy, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think via review, flames are also welcome.**_

**WARNINGS**: for OOC, themes, spoilers and possible rating increase

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS. ALL CREDITS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. COVER IMAGE IS NOT MY SCAN, CREDITS TO THE DIALOVERS FB PAGE.**

**Winter Heaven**

_A Diabolik Lovers Christmas Fanfiction_

**~Winter Heaven Prologue: **In Preparation for the First Christmas

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Yui could not help but ask herself why she was doing this. In all honesty, she knew how it would end up; hadn't she learnt that everything she does here is futile? But then again, what's wrong with trying, right? Who knows, maybe Reiji would actually agree to this and she could at least preserve some of her mundane life she is working so hard to protect from these vampires. And so here she was, standing outside the door of the second eldest Sakamaki's room, debating if she should go through with this or not. Well, since she made it this far, she might as well go through it, right?

It has been almost a year ever since that day; her fateful arrival here in the Sakamaki mansion. The moment she stepped into this mansion, Yui did nothing but to protect herself and learn on how to survive the hell that she has been put through. She was forced to endure the company of six sadistic vampire brothers, and in the process, get to know more about the men behind the sadistic acts and bloodthirsty beasts. In a way, they had somehow wormed their way to her heart, enough for her to care for each one of them. They all had their own little place in her heart, a connection that was very apparent but she never dared to name. Slowly, as sick as it may sound, they somehow became her family. After all, she knew deep within herself that she somehow _belonged_ to this place; it was an unescapable fact that was slowly carved into her in the most painful and hardest of ways.

But that didn't mean she gave in. Yes, she may have accepted her fate, but she will never give in. If there was one thing she promised herself, it was that she will keep on believing, and not even these vampires could stop her.

For the long time that she has stayed here, they had gone through a lot of ordeals. And through these ordeals, Yui learned a lot about herself; truths that she never knew could change her so much. At the memory, she slowly brought her hand to her chest. _I won't let you mess with my life again,_ she remembered her promise as she fought to get a hold of her body once more during those dark days. Ever since then, she knew her life would never be the same again, and what was worse was the dreading feeling that it was all just beginning. And of course, cruel life did not fail her.

Just recently, almost two months ago, when four new students entered their school, their presence completely leaving everyone distraught, including Yui and the Sakamaki brothers. And their suspicions were confirmed when they introduced themselves as vampires who are seeking for the woman known as Eve; the woman who turned out to be Yui. The two families would constantly fight, here and there, but the presence of these four new vampires altered the course of her fate.

For Eve to fully awaken, she must choose an Adam and together they will become the most powerful beings to sire the strongest bloodline in existence, this is the goal of the four brothers who introduced themselves as the Mukamis. Everything became harder for Yui, as _ten_ vampires pursued her constantly in hopes that they could all awaken her, but to no avail. She also began to learn more about the Mukamis, and somehow, she has been able to break through their barriers as well. More and more, the truths began to reveal including the real identity of these four, whom they work for and why. And now, as unlikely as it seems, the two sides are now working together to protect Yui from the Adam and Eve plan, all with their own personal reasons.

So needless to say, these were one of the rare times Yui can indulge into as everything seemed peaceful for the time being. She might as well seize it and enjoy it to the fullest, because anytime, anything can happen. Heaving out a sigh, Yui gently rapped at the door, "Reiji-san. It's Yui. Can I come in?" she added politely, hoping that the megane could hear it from the other side, as she stared at the door, waiting for him to answer. Seconds later, the clicking sound of a door being unlocked was heard, the door swinging open to reveal the midnight blue haired megane who stared at the girl in front of him with his usual fierce ruby eyes,

"What is it? I am in the middle of something, be quick about it and tell me what you want" Reiji regarded the girl with his usual strict, cold tone, pushing his glasses with his middle finger like he always does. Yui gulped and mustered all her courage, staring straight into those eyes that never failed to make her cower in fear. But living with them for almost a year change some of that, and in a way, she somehow knew how to deal with Reiji; it was necessary if she wanted to survive this place anyways. "I was wondering if…..you would at least let me celebrate Christmas?" she asked, her voice slightly quivering.

Reiji merely eyed her coldly, crossing his arms and somehow the girl knew that it was a signal for her to go on and she found that a good sign as he is somehow listening to her, "I-I know that you guys are vampires and all, but, this occasion is really important to me. I promise, I won't do anything stupid. I'm just asking permission if I could buy some decorations for my room and go to the church and-" she was suddenly interrupted with Reiji's gesture of telling her to stop speaking, holding up a gloved hand to her. She covered her mouth with her hand, realizing that she had been ranting; sometimes she really began to wonder if she was really just plain stupid sometimes or if she was just a masochist that enjoyed being punished by these vampires.

"You must be mistaken. To inform you, we actually celebrate Christmas through a dinner party at Christmas Eve, courtesy of our beloved father –Yui did not miss the sarcasm when he mentioned him-. In fact, I am quite busy preparing for it. Since you are here, you might as well be useful and help me with the preparations" Reiji gestured for her to enter his room, turning his back and proceeding inside. Yui fought the urge to squeal in delight, reigning in the temptation to jump as well as she wanted to be as composed as possible around Reiji, knowing the man's strictness when it comes to manners and discipline. Needless to say, she entered the room as well in careful steps, locking the door behind her.

"What could I possibly help you with?" Yui asked innocently, making Reiji sigh exasperatedly, "You are the human. Aren't you supposed to be well knowledgeable when it comes to these things?" at the sardonic comment, Yui decided to keep quiet, knowing answering him would only lead to the worst case of him punishing her for defying him. Yui obediently sat in one corner –careful not to touch any of the Chinaware- as she watched Reiji write something in a notepad, before tearing it off and finally handing it to her. "Here, I believe you should start with shopping for decorations. It is wise that we buy now, before the foolish humans begin panic buying. Have one of them help you" he ordered with an aloof tone, his eyes not missing the gleam in her eyes as she stared at the note.

"Uhm, thank you Reiji-san. This really means a lo-" once again she was interrupted as she found herself blushing, realizing that he was suddenly inches away from her face, feeling his cool breath on her lips. His eyes stared at hers so intently that she threatened to crumble at the intensity of it, but somehow, she managed to keep her composure, nervously gulping, "A-Ano, R-R-Reiji-san y-you're face is too close" she mumbled awkwardly only to be ignored by the megane, "Should I wipe off that look on your face?" his voice was suddenly a husky rasp, making Yui blush a few more shades redder.

Yui was used to these….moments with them and almost every day she did nothing but to make sure that she wouldn't have to deal with them again and again because if there's one thing she was certain of, it was that she always ended up being a confused mess of pain and pleasure in the end. Again, she can't help but inwardly ask herself if she was secretly a masochist or something. "I-I don't really know what y-you're talking about, Reiji-san" she decided to use honesty this time, not really sure if she chose the right thing to do, which she usually didn't.

Reiji's smirk widened at the girl's despaired face, "That face of yours…..you should only show it to me. So I might as well remove it so that you may not show it to anyone" Yui shivered as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Should I replace that expression of yours with pain?" he growled lowly, making the girl whimper much to his satisfaction. Yui knew that he will bite her, tensing as she suddenly felt Reiji's grip on her wrists and his breath on her neck. She bit her lip, trying her best to muffle any sound as a swathe of wet, warmth was felt on her neck as he licked her neck's sensitive skin.

And just before the fangs could sink, the door opened,

"Oi…..what's taking you so long? Hand me the list already, I still have to listen to my favourite ensemble after this…..." a sleepy voice drawled, making Yui sigh in relief and Reiji mutter something under his breath as he eyed the eldest brother, "Shu…..I gave her the list. Go on and help her with the shopping, I still have to make arrangements for the Christmas Tree's delivery" Reiji was back to his composed self, releasing his hold on her, completely dismissing her.

Yui could only quietly stare at the eldest Sakamaki who heaved out a yawn before sleepily muttering 'Mendokusai,….' Under his breath. "You,….what are you waiting for? Get moving before I punish you" Shu growled in irritation before a sly smile made its way on his lips.

"Unless that's what you want of course…..hentai-onna" Yui was quick to move away, blushing as he whispered so close she swore she even felt him lick her ear. "I'm going, I'm going" she mumbled flustered before quickly walking out of the room with the blonde following after her with an amused smirk. Reiji could only sigh, closing the door to his room before returning to his preparations.

It seems this is going to be _one bloody Christmas_ for Yui.

**~Continued at Winter Heaven Scenario No. 1- It All Starts with Shopping~**

_**Dedicated to: Angel Sis, Xera-san, Seri-san, Demy-san, and to all my RP friends there in FB XD I loves chuu awl**_

_**Expect all ten boys to appear on the next chapter. Until then, this is goodbye **_


	2. It All Starts With Shopping

**A/N:** _**So, err, I decided to update the story anyways, and it was fun writing it, especially that more of the ten now appear in this story. I'm sorry if I can't make all of them appear as I promised on the last chapter, it's necessary for plot purposes. I decided to just make them all appear on the next chapter. And besides, the chapter is getting so long xD. Someone asked me about the pairings, but I'm sorry because ever since the start of the story, I've been planning that this story will have no pairings in it, but a lot of pairing hints instead. By the way, thank you so much to those who reviewed, you guys are angels. I reread it over and over and it looks like some scene that could almost be considered a tokuten XD. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one as well. Reviews and flames are very much welcome.**_

**WARNINGS:** for OOC, themes, possible rating increase. I would also like to warn that this chapter contains MAJOR spoilers on the More, Blood Game. So if you are against spoilers, you have been warned.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS. ALL CREDITS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Winter Heaven**

_A Diabolik Lovers Christmas Fanfiction_

**~Winter Heaven Scenario No. 1- **It All Starts with Shopping~

Yui Komori could not believe it; she's going to celebrate Christmas this year, with none other than the Sakamaki brothers as company as impossible as it sounded. Needless to say, she was very happy that at least she is not going to celebrate a lonely Christmas, it was enough, more than enough actually. And just like that, the small smile on her shell pink lips faded as she recalled the days she spent her Christmas with her beloved father. How was he doing now, she wondered? Was he missing her as she did? Did he somehow remember her this Christmas? At the thought, Yui could not help but hold on to the faint, little hope that her father would at least visit her this Christmas or better yet, finally take her away from this nightmare. Her train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she bumped into something hard who turned out to be none other than Shu, fast to make a whispered apology to the older boy.

She gulped nervously when she found those crystalline blue eyes staring at her with their usual indifferent gaze, the girl trying her best to avert her gaze. What exactly was wrong with the human girl? Just a while ago, she seemed near to screaming in happiness, that much Shu could see. He really could not help but marvel at how fast this girl changed her moods, making her an interesting, little thing to watch. Yes, that much he had to admit, the girl has taken his interest ever since she tried to talk to him; it wasn't like he'd admit it to her out loud anyway. Raking his blonde locks, he continued to stare at the girl lazily before drawling out, "Oi, onna. What's wrong with you? Stop spacing out, it's annoying" he sighed, increasing the volume of his earphones as he did so. "….Mendokusai,…."

With that, the eldest Sakamaki continued to trek their way to the town's commercial district, making Yui heave out a sigh before walking after him, trying her best to keep up to his pace. All the while, Yui could not help but steal quick glances at him, finding that her face was flushed as she did so. Why did it have to be that these vampires had to be so gorgeous? It could have been so much easier to hate them if they had the face of a monster. But then again, they _are_ monsters, and their beauty is one of their weapons to lure their prey to their hands. She could only sigh, shaking her thoughts away. She finally has the chance to celebrate Christmas, and now was not the time to think about such things. No vampires, just pure human stuff, that she quietly promised to herself.

And she could only hope she could hold on to it.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the mall which was bustling with people, much to Yui's relief and Shu's irritation. "Let's just get over this fast and go home" he sighed clearly annoyed by the noise, before taking her hand to his, dragging the girl amongst the crowd. "S-Shu-san! W-W-Wait, I can walk!" Yui stuttered embarrassingly, as she stared at their entwined hands. Almost as if to mock her, she could already hear some of the people around them whispering and gushing what a _cute couple_ they are, the girl's face blushing a few more shades of red. Wait, she remembered this happened before….she looked at Shu's face to see that there was an amused smirked in his lips. _He's teasing me! Shu is really no different than his brothers_, she pouted childishly.

The memory was clear to her mind, how could it not be when it was one of her most embarrassing experiences? One time, she asked Shu to accompany her to the mall so they could buy ingredients for dinner under Reiji's orders. Not wanting to hear any of his younger brother's long, tiresome lectures, Shu acquiesced and soon they were on the mall. Everything could have turned out well if only Shu hadn't suddenly embraced her from behind, then he began whispering embarrassing things to her as she paid for their stuff. She swore she would never forget that time, because almost everyone in that place called them _a cute, perfect couple_, adding in comments that just added to her embarrassment. And she clearly did not want a repeat of that experience, "Shu-san, please, let me go!" she pleaded, only for her to whimper as his hold on her tightened, "Why? Don't tell me you're embarrassed? Aren't you supposed to be happy? Because you're a pervert who wants attention every now and then" he almost grinned, his voice full of amusement and his usual lackadaisical charm.

"N-No, it's nothing like that!" she was quick to deny the accusation, stiffening as she felt his thumb stroke running against her hand in soothing motions, "Keep it down will you?...Who knows what the people will begin to think….." he smirked at her before proceeding with pulling her along. Great, just another addition to her attempts turned futile.

_~Yui's PoV~_

After what seemed like forever, Shu-san and I finally reached the corner where all the decorations were, trying my best to catch my breath since Shu-san was walking really fast. I suddenly felt my face go warmer when I recalled that scene earlier; why did he have to hold my hand anyway? And why am I even making such a big deal out of this? Of course, I know very well that despite him being such a lazy person, he was no different from his brothers; he was a vampire. A sadistic who enjoys seeing other people, especially me at that, suffer. He was probably only making fun of me but I could only be thankful that Shu-san finally let go of my hand. But there was that part of me that wanted to feel that contact again,…..and here goes that uneasy feeling again. I just ignored it, I'm used to it anyways.

Since I couldn't help it, I tried to look at him to see that he was wearing his bored, indifferent face as usual. I really hope that I could encourage them to enjoy Christmas more, but that seemed near to impossible. Well, I could always try,….if I wanted to get hurt that is. And that was definitely not an option; I'm not a masochist or something…..am I? I shrugged off the thoughts before they even go to unwanted territory. Just then, I noticed that there was something else with the look on Shu-san's face; is that curiosity? Maybe something near that. He seemed to be intent at looking at the people, the families particularly, who seem to be enjoying shopping for the decorations. I could only smile; well, if he didn't enjoy Christmas, at least I could help him enjoy shopping right? It's the least I can do for him, knowing what he has gone through before.

"Shu-san! Over there!~ Let's try looking for Christmas tree decorations first" I smiled at him, tugging at the sleeve of the blue cardigan he was wearing. I really don't know where I gained the courage to, but that didn't stop me from holding his hand and pulling him to the corner. "Just who do you think you are, going on and dragging me while holding my hand like that" he growled lowly, clicking his tongue as I giggled, stopping at the rack where numerous Christmas tree decorations of different types and colours were found, "Well, Shu-san held my hand earlier so I thought it would be fair" I told him with a smile as I eyed every decoration; there's so much and they're all so pretty! Then I wondered what kind of decorations would the Sakamaki brothers want for the Christmas Tree; I remembered Reiji-san talking about it earlier.

I was so fixated on eyeing the decorations when I suddenly felt shivers running down my spine when I felt someone whisper in my ear,

"_Hentai…._" The amused voice drawled, a whimper coming out of my lips automatically as I felt a finger trail along my hands up to my neck. "S-Shu-san, please stop that….H-Here! Help me choose what decorations we should put in the tree" I tried my best to distract him, hiding my blushing face. Almost instantly, his expression returned to his usual indifferent one, "Tch,….Mendokuse. Fine, if it makes things faster" soon, the two of us were looking for decorations. Shu-san was a very fun company to shop with, especially when he began to help choosing what kind of decorations his brothers would prefer, which soon led to him even concluding that Ayato wouldn't mind anything as long as there were Christmas balls in it, "I'm sure that noisy idiot would only be thinking of Takoyaki, so these will fit him" I even remember him saying.

Heaving out a sigh, I began to rummage through the decorations while humming to the Christmas song on the mall's radio. And then, something caught my eyes. It was a shiny, clear crystal star; I'm sure it would really make a good star for the Christmas tree. There seemed to be only one left, so I quickly grabbed it, before anyone could get it. And then I suddenly felt a cold hand on top of mine; seemingly, there was someone else interested on the beautiful peace as well. I looked to see the owner of the hand, only to tense and gulp as I was met with one of the most handsome faces I have ever seen.

_He_ smiled, calmly as _he_ always did, I noticed before _his_ soft yet cold voice spoke, "_Hmf, whoever knew that I will meet you here of all places…..kachiku_"

~_Normal PoV~_

Shu was quick to recognize who the owner of the voice was, his crystalline blue eyes narrowing a little, "Mukami Ruki….." he regarded the eldest Mukami with a nod. Ruki gave out a smirk before nodding politely, "Sakamaki Shu….." he nodded in recognition. It seems that he wasn't alone because soon he heard the blonde one among the four call Yui his affectionate nickname for her, "M neko-chan~ I missed you! Nee nee~ Did you miss me too?" Kou grinned as he was soon wrapping his arms around the girl with a grin. "Kou-kun! Please, stop calling me that. Uhm, Ruki-san. It's nice to see you here too" Yui bowed down respectfully at the newcomers with a smile on her lips.

"It's nice to see you too…..Yui-chan" it was the timid voice of Azusa who greeted her, the frail looking boy wearing a faint smile. Beside him was the tallest of the Mukamis, Yuma, who was busy noisily munching a sugar cube before greeting Yui in his usual brash manner, "Heh, so it's you sow. Shopping for decorations too, huh?" he grinned as he eyed the decorations on her shopping basket. Yui nodded cheerfully in reply. His eyes then turned to Yui's companion, "Oi, Shu. How's it going?"

Soon, Shu and Yuma were talking (more like Yuma's yelling and Shu's sighing), making Yui smile at the sight. It was nice to see that the two of them are going strong after they reconciled with each other after the truth was revealed. Ever since then, Shu would usually be found in the music room with Yuma, and it was really nice to know that he is beginning to open up. She was well aware of what Shu went through after he knew the whole truth behind Edgar's 'death', and no matter how much he may deny it, she was all he had during those times. And she was there for him through it all. It wasn't just Shu though, there was also Yuma. He needed support, after everything he learned, and Yui had no choice but to be strong for him as he was in his darkest times where he almost lost himself. With the help of his brothers, they were at least able to resolve the conflict.

"You seem deep in thought, kachiku….." her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Ruki broke the silence, his slate blue eyes staring carefully at hers, making Yui gulp "Hai~ Hai~, M neko-chan looks so~ cute when she does that~" Kou snickered from beside her; at least he wasn't hugging her anymore. And then she noticed that her companion suddenly went missing, "Eh? Where did Shu-san go?" the girl asked curiously, tilting her head a little. "Yuma dragged him away…..it seems you're all alone now, Yui-chan" Azusa smiled at her. Well, it couldn't be helped anyways. Somehow, Yui knew deep inside something like this was going to happen. So in the end, she still had to do everything herself. Some things really don't change.

Yui then turned back to the decorations, deep in thought again. And then she suddenly remembered the crystal star, "Etou….Ruki-san? You can have this if you want….." she mumbled shyly as she handed him the shining piece that she noticed they were both still holding. "I believe it would be much better if you have it. I can always find a better piece for our tree. It's yours, kachiku" he regarded her with his usual militant tone although it was still a paradox to her on how such a ruthless voice sound so soft as well. Before she could even do or think of something stupid, she took back the crystal star, mumbling her thanks. She always seemed like this around the eldest Mukami: fidgety, nervous and embarrassed. He just seemed to radiate with so much confidence and dominance that it made her always so unconsciously submissive to him; it can't be helped though. Ruki was the master of manipulating others to his will.

"Naa, don't you think that's a little mean, M neko-chan?~ I'm here too, you know~ You shouldn't just think about Ruki-kun all the time~" she flinched when she heard Kou's voice speak so nonchalantly, although she did not miss the teasing edge on his voice. She was about to deny the accusation, but she knew very well than to lie to Kou; he could see everything that was going on through her pretty little head. So, she settled to looking down and averting her gaze, knowing full well that Ruki was smirking down on her right now. He decided to keep quiet though, it was enough to indulge on the look on her face for now. After all, he could always make her blush such a beautiful colour anytime he wanted to. He then walked past Yui, "Let's go. Kachiku, come with us. We'll take you home."

Yui looked up from her trance waving her hands, "N-No, Ruki-san! You don't have to! I-I can-" she was suddenly interrupted when she found Ruki staring at her with a glint on his eyes that she could only define as amusement. "Hmf,….." he sighed, while face-palming. Then he began to approach her in slow steps and Yui could only stand frozen in her place, with Kou snickering in one corner and Azusa watching quietly. He was soon in front of her, slowly tracing his fingers on her cheek making Yui close her eyes firm shut, trying to keep herself from thinking how good those fingers felt on her skin. "It's an order, kachiku…..unless of course, if you would rather have me train you better for being such a disobedient cattle to your owner" his voice alone was enough to make Yui feel delicious shivers down her spine at the dark promise of his words but she managed to keep strong. She bit her lip when she felt his breath on her ear,

"I do not mind doing that, here and now. In fact, it would be so much better if I could show to these people to whom you belong to. Saa, what is your choice?" she tried to move away from him only to be held by the wrists by Kou, "M neko-chan~ I'd be a very obedient kitten if I were you~ You know how Ruki-kun gets mad right?~" a whimper finally escaped her as she felt Kou lick her cheek teasingly, only to stop when he heard her whisper almost desperately, "I'll go with you guys, just please let me go" Yui could not believe at how desperate she sounded, but she didn't want any of this to get anymore worse. She exhaled in relief when she felt his hold on her loosen.

"Then let us stop wasting time. It's getting late" Yui obediently followed after the three, holding the decorations in her hands with an unsure, wary look on her face. After paying for them, she was thankful that she was finally done with her task. Her thoughts then went to Shu; perhaps he would go home on his own so she really had no choice but to follow these three. She was walking silently with a hesitant look on her face when she felt someone hold her hand.

"It's okay,….We're here…..Yui-chan. I won't leave you….." Azusa murmured at her, making the girl smile and nod. In the end, she was happy that at least, she was abe to spend some time with the Mukamis who were like her friends if that is what you could call them. It was good to know that she at least could feel the spirit of Christmas with them although in a different way.

She was not alone, it was all that mattered.

~Elsewhere~

He watched intently as the group of four trekked their way to the Sakamaki mansion. His eyes were fixed on the petite blonde girl who seemed to be happy conversing with the navy haired boy beside her. His face suddenly turned to that of disgust at the thought that _she_ was surrounded by such vile creatures such as those three. What had he done? It was all his fault anyway, if only he had defended her…

No, now was not the time for regrets. What matters is that he was here now and he is finally going to take her back, to atone for his mistake. He could finally be happy with her by his side once more, especially this coming Christmas.

"Yui, my dear…..I've come to take you back…" and of course the first part of his plan…is to rid himself of certain ten vampires along the way

**~Continued at Winter Heaven Scenario No. 2: A Not So Hearty Reunion~**

**A/N:**_** Again, I apologize that all ten did not appear. But I promise all of them will on the next one since they will all obviously play a major role in it XD. By the way, I am planning to end this story in five chapters, so three more to go XD. So, what did you think about this one? I'm sorry if it sucked. I'll see you guys on the next chapter, thank you so much!~ Also, expect the next chapter to be longer than this! XD**_

Please don't forget to leave a review :D

**Note:** _Kachiku- means livestock/cattle. It is what Ruki usually refers to Yui_


End file.
